Project Lead: Shetty, Vivek Principal Investigator: Kumar, Santosh mDOT ? Technology Training & Dissemination (TT&D) Abstract: The mHealth Center for Discovery, Optimization & Translation of Temporally-Precise Interventions (the mDOT Center) will enable a new paradigm of temporally-precise medicine to maintain health and manage the growing burden of chronic diseases. The mDOT Center will develop and disseminate the methods, tools, and infrastructure necessary for researchers to pursue the discovery, optimization and translation of temporally- precise mHealth interventions. Such interventions, when dynamically personalized to the moment-to-moment biopsychosocial-environmental context of each individual, will precipitate a much-needed transformation in healthcare by enabling patients to initiate and sustain the healthy lifestyle choices necessary for directly managing, treating, and in some cases even preventing the development of medical conditions. Organized around three Technology Research & Development (TR&D) projects, mDOT represents a unique national resource that will develop multiple methodological and technological innovations and support their translation into research and practice by the mHealth community in the form of easily deployable wearables, apps for wearables and smartphones, and a companion mHealth cloud system, all open-source. Given that the inherently transdisciplinary, team-based nature of mHealth research requires scientists to cross disciplinary and institutional boundaries, training and dissemination in mHealth technologies requires a team- science approach. mDOT will leverage its established and highly successful infrastructure, widely visible mHealthHUB platform, and deeply-experienced team to develop training and dissemination activities that extend beyond the collaborative projects (CPs) and service projects (SPs) to involve new research groups with little or no technological expertise. To achieve its goals, mDOT will pursue the following activities. First, it will provide direct training activities that leverage annual workshops, conferences, and meetings of professional societies, and will conduct the annual mHealth training institute to develop a perpetuating cadre of outside researchers well-equipped to apply mDOT technologies and methods. Second, it will provide ?light-touch? outreach using web-portals with ?heavy-touch? outreach activities including training sessions, workshops, and conferences to inform the scientific community about the technical capabilities and accomplishments of mDOT, and to both promote and enable a broader use of the mDOT methods and technologies. Importantly, mDOT?s training and dissemination activities are anchored in an organizing logic model with articulated inputs/outputs. A combination of Google Analytics and Robotic Process Automation will automate repetitive evaluative tasks to assess the uptake and impact of the mDOT?s tools via the TT&D activities by a diverse population of mHealth researchers. 1